1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing method and the semiconductor device using the manufacturing method thereof, especially, a manufacturing method for a semiconductor device having a fin-type Field Effect Transistor (hereinafter referred to as “FET”) and the semiconductor device using the manufacturing method thereof.
This is a counterpart of Japanese patent application Serial Number 285737/2006, filed on Oct. 20, 2006, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the fin-type transistors have been proposed as a technology for increasing integration density of transistors such as FET, as described in the following patent documents 1 to 7. The above mentioned fin-type transistor includes the fin-shaped semiconductor layer projecting from the semiconductor substrate and the gate electrode formed so as to bridge from one of the side faces of the above semiconductor layer to the other side face. It is possible that the fin-type FET of the above structure has the driving region of not only the upper face projecting of the semiconductor layer in a fin-shape but also the side face thereof. Consequently, the required driving capability of the fin-type FET can be realized with a smaller area than a planar-type FET.
Additionally, the fin-type FET can be configured to have a structure so as to deplete thoroughly the semiconductor layer surrounded by the gate electrode during operation of the fin-type FET, by reducing the thickness of the semiconductor layer projecting in a fin shape.
As explained before, a fin-type FET technology can be regarded as an effective technology for forming a transistor having a large capability and a high integration density.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Number 2005-217418    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open Number 2003-163356    Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-open Number 2004-88101    Patent document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-open Number 2004-214413    Patent document 5: U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,802    Patent document 6: Japanese Patent Laid-open Number 2005-268782    Patent document 7: Japanese Patent Laid-open Number 2006-93215